The Beginnings Of Addiction
by birningice
Summary: The club is up to their usual antics, and driving Haruhi crazy. The only reprieve she has is in Hunny's sweetness. She can always rely on his bubbly personality to lift her spirits, and she comes to depend on that. full summery inside.*Adopted!*
1. playing barbie

Hello, I am birning ice, and I would like to welcome you to my story! ^_^ I hope you like it, and it would make me very happy if you would review, you can never get too many! And I encourage constructive criticism, but no flames please, I will throw water at you because I don't like to be burned. Lol Jkjk relax!

Enjoy, and please review!!

*summery* (I own nothing except the plot.)

The club is up to their usual antics, and driving Haruhi crazy. The only reprieve she has is in Hunny's sweetness. She can always rely on his bubbly personality to lift her spirits, and she comes to depend on that. What will happen when she becomes addicted to Hunny?

* * *

"No. Way. In. Hell." She said in a deadly calm voice, her face frozen in horror as she questions the sanity of the two red heads on ether side of her. Something must be seriously wrong with their heads.

"Come on Haruhi!" Kaoru wined in her ear as he slings his arm over her shoulder. A move she suspected was to keep her from running away. A thing she would gladly do if she though she had a chance of getting away.

"Ya, It's only a little joke!" Hikaru tried to sound convincing as he too swung his arm on her shoulder.

"It may be a joke to you two, but I will be the one to deal with the repercussions. I already have enough debt to pay off without getting more added on." she said as she tried to shake off their arms to no avail. "You can do whatever you want, but I'm not getting involved." Finality ringing in her voice.

*sigh "well I can see that there is no way we con convince you." Hikaru gave a dramatic sigh and began to walk away with Kaoru at his side, copying his actions to the tee.

"Your right Hikaru, there is no hope." Kaoru said in a dramatic voice as well. He paused in his step with a fake look of surprise on his face "but wait, there is that one way..." His voice trails off.

Hikaru picks up right where his twin left off. "Your right Kaoru, there is that way..." an evil grin breaks out on both of their faces.

Before she has a chance to react they sweep her off of her feel and out the door as they sprint her to their awaiting limo. They slid into the the back seat and where immediately off to wherever the twins where taking her.

They had her seated in between them both had their arms wrapped securely around her, stopping any possible escape. They where still grinning down at her, triumph seeping out of their pours.

Haruhi gives up her struggles and relaxes in their hold. "You do know that Kyouya-senpai will be furious, and Tamaki-senpai will be frantic." they would without a doubt be angry when they found out that they ditched club activities for the day.

"Aw! Came on Haruhi! Don't be like that!" Hikaru said with an even bigger grin on his face.

"Ya, Your sure to have fun." Kaoru said as he mirrors Hikaru's grin.

She gave him a look of disbelief. "You call this fun?"

Without the smile leaving his face he replies, " Will maybe you wont, but we sure will" he correct his earlier statement. "I was really just saying that to try and comfort you."

She gives him a blank stair "How very kind of you." her voice devoid of emotion.

Hikaru snickers on her other side "Don't worry, it wont be that bad! You might even have fun!" he pats her back in a would be comforting gesture.

She decides not to answer to than, it wasn't worth the breath. It wouldn't do anything to change their minds, so she just sat back and awaited her doom.

They pulled up in front of the Hitachin mansion, and Haruhi was once again whisked away by the twins. before she knew it she was standing in a room filled with girlie cloths, the twins shuffling through them and making comments every now and them.

They began to pile then up on a chair in the corner, they seemed to be picking the frilliest, and girliest things they could find. Catching on to what they where doing she decided to save them the time and tell them that she was not going to where them.

They paused in their exploration of the endless racks of dresses, and turned to look at her. "If you don't try them on, you will never get to go home" Hikaru said in a matter-of-fact tone.

A grin spreads across Kaoru face, a mischievous glint in his eye. "That's okay Hikaru, she doesn't have to try them on if she doesn't want to. If fact that might be better, we can have a sleepover!"

A horrified look finds it's way onto Haruhi's face as she pictured having a sleepover with the devil incarnations in front of her. She stomps over to Kaoru to swipe the offered clothing out of his hand, and storms to the bathroom, shutting the door with a loud click bordering on a slam.

The evil grins never left their faces as they waited for Haruhi to emerge from the bathroom in their mothers creation.

She comes out a few moments later in a light green summer dress, it's length falling to her knees in waves. The top was tight, and accentuated her small breast that where normally unnoticeable. The dress was beautiful, but didn't stop the scowl on her face. She was not happy with the situation, but the twins sure did.

Before she had a chance to blink, Kaoru snapped a picture of her, they would probably use it to torment Tamaki later, not that she cared much, but she didn't want to be involved in there scheme. The glare on her face darkened.

With a chuckle Hakaru hands her the next outfit to try on. Without a word, and one more glare, she turns back around, and marches back into the bathroom.

The next outfit was another dress, but this one was a pink baby doll, that reached about mid-thigh. It was a spaghetti strap, and had a belt that ties in a bow in the back. Kaoru once again took a picture.

"How many of these ridiculous outfits do you expect me to try on?" she said with a hint of frustration.

"Hmm... how many do you think kaoru?" Hikaru asks with a fake thoughtful look on his face.

"I don't know Hikaru, there are a lot to try on." He too had a mocking expression on his face.

"Yes, there are so many, I don't think we can get through them all today, maybe that sleepover isn't such a bad idea." a Chester cat grin back on their faces.

with a huff, she turns to go back into the bathroom with the third outfit in hand. "Forget I asked."

This routine went of for a while, Haruhi would come out, Kaoru would take a picture, and she would storm back with the next outfit in her angry clutches. About 10 outfits later the twins finally decided to show some mercy that she didn't know they had.

"See? That wasn't so bad." They intone in unison as they both steer her out of the room, and to down the hall to a destination she did not know yet.

"Yes, and it only cost me two hours that could have been put to better use, and most likely cost me another year of servitude to you rich bastards." sarcasm dripping from her every word.

Hikaru places a hand on his chest, a phony look of hurt on his face. "That's harsh Haruhi, I didn't know you thought of us like that."

Kaoru joined him in the teasing "What did we ever do to deserve such a harsh evaluation?" A look of hurt innocence in his eyes that where now wider than usual.

She gave him a weak glare, most of her venom gone and replaced with weariness.

"And here we where going to take you home now" Hikaru said in a off handed voice.

"Maybe we should keep her here longer, to change her view of us?"

Clenching his teeth together "You. wouldn't. dare." They broke out into a fit of laughter, bending over and clutching their stomachs.

Slowly they began to calm down. "Don't -haha- worry"

"we'll -haha- take you home." And they once again began to walk to the limo.


	2. tug o war

Waaaaa! The twins where so mean to Haruhi in the last chapter! I felt so bad for her, but I had to do it! I'm sorry Haruhi! Lol, Hunny is in this chapter! I'm so happy!!!! I love You Hunny, but sadly, I do not own him, or the rest of Ouran. Please make sure to REVIEW!! It makes me very happy!!!

* * *

The three of them stood in the doorway, shivering at the dark aura emitting off of the dreaded shadow king. They knew they would have to deal with him when they came in today,but no amount of preparation could prepare them for what awaited them.

"Where where you yesterday? We lost 20% of our proceedings because of you three." The calm look on his face did little to relive their fears. "Well?" They winced at the sharpness in his voice.

"Haruhi, your debt will be raised that 20%, good luck getting it paid off." A chilling smile on his face as he walked away.

"Yep, another year of servitude." she said with resignation in her voice. This was all their fault, and she gets all the punishment. She was absolutely right to not want to get involved in their plot, it never ends well. At least not for her, they where carefree as ever, smiling at their lack of punishment. Lucky them.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki comes rushing up to her, and grabs her in a tight embrace. "I was so worried when you didn't came in yesterday! I thought those evil doppelgangers did something to you! We almost sent for Kyouya's private police!" He exclaimed dramatically as he squeezes the life out of her. "What did they do to you daughter! Tell Daddy!"

By now her face was turning blue from lack of oxygen. "I... can't breath!" she forced out with what little air she had left. Mori was quick to pull her out of his grasping clutches. "Thank you" She said with gratitude shining in her eyes.

She then turned to walk to her table, ignoring Tamaki as he desperately tried to get her attention. "Haruhi!" his loud exclamation penetrating her ear and making it ring.

She turned to him with the glare that earned her the name demon #3 "Your too loud." Her chilling voice sent him to the corner, shivering in fright.

Hunny, noticing her bad mood went up to her with a bright smile on his face and offered her a piece of his precious cake. "It's chocolate Haru-chan, do you want some?" The sweet smile never leaving his face, and making it impossible for her to keep up her scowl.

Her features soften as she accepts, "Thank you Hunny-senpai." He then went bouncing back over to Mori to await their costumiers, glad that he could help improve her mood.

She bit into her cake, savoring the taste, she was slightly mollified.

* * *

They. Where. driving. her. MAD! You would think that they would get board after a while, but noooo! They just had to keep playing tug-o-war over her for half an hour! And not only that, they also found it necessary to yell at each other through her ear!

"Let go Tono!" The twins shouted as they strained to get the upper hand.

"I will never give my precious daughter over to you devils!" he refused gave up his dramatic fantasies.

"She's our toy, not your daughter!" they refuted with an extra rough tug.

Tamaki responded in kind, and gave a pull of his own "How dare you! She if not an object to play with!"

Before, they had taken turns tugging, now they where pulling at the same time. Haruhi let out a cry of pain as she felt a sharp stab in her shoulder. All three of them immediately drop her arms with worried looks.

She knelt down, cradling her injured shoulder in her other hand. The rest of the hosts where at her side in an instant. Cries of 'Haruhi' and 'Haru-chan' sounded loudly in her ringing ears, making her wince at the volume.

Before she knew it she was being lifted up into the strong arms of Mori, and placed onto the nearest couch, as the rest of the hosts swarmed around her.

"Hurry Mother! Call an ambulance! No wait, that is not fast enough, call the helicopter!" The blond was now running around in panicked circles. He then came rushing at her, throwing everyone else out of the way. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly "Don't die on us Haruhi!" making her wince in pain once again as he jostled her shoulder.

He shrank away as he noticed her pained expression. The twins advancing on him, waving their fists for his thoughtless act.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something cold touch her injury. She looked up to see Hunny holding an ice pack to her arm with concern clouding his eyes.

Grateful when the cold began to numb the pain she flashed him a smile "Thank you Hunny-senpai." as he continued to hold the ice to her arm.

She began to relax, and the rest of the hosts began to drift away now that the worst of the ordeal was over. Hunny stayed next to her and continued to hold her ice pack, refusing her when she offered to do it.

"I used to pull muscles a lot when I was training martial arts, and my mom would hold my ice pack for me until I felt better. It's nicer when someone else does it for you." He said with distant eyes as he remembered his past, then turned to her with a smile playing on his lips. "It always cheered me up, and I hope it cheers you up too!"

His smile was infectious, and she couldn't help but crack one of her own. "It does, thank you Hunny-senpai!" She experimentally moved her arm, pleased to see that is receded to only a dull ace. It would hurt for a while, but nothing she couldn't manage.

Tamaki slowly approached her with a regretful look on his face. He bowed his head and spoke in a small voice that she couldn't make out.

"sorry senpai, I didn't catch that." She said in a not unkind voice, already forgotten her previous anger.

His mood seemed to lighten a bit now that he knew that she was not mad any more. "I said I sorry I hurt you." He repeated in a louder tone.

"Don't worry senpai, I have come to expect accidents to happen around you." She said in a board voice.

Gaining his confidence back at her apparent forgiveness he added in his arrogant voice "Of coarse, it is really those evil twins faults." lapsing back into his dramatics.

"What was that!" They popped up out of no where "who's fault is it Tono! You where the one on the side that got hurt!" They exclaimed in indignation.

"Yes, but I was only trying to save her from your corrupted hands!" He replied with equal vigor. "Tell them Haruhi! Tell them Daddy was only protecting you!"

Haruhi pretended not to hear him as she turns back to Hunny to see him smirking at the scene in front of him, Usa-chan replacing the forgotten ice pack in his hands. "I always did feel sorry for you having to deal with that every day." he said with the mischievous smile still playing on his mouth as he looked back at the three making a ruckus in the middle of the room over who was the one that really hurt her arm.

"Yes, they do seen to have a strange fascination with me." She said in a sardonic tone.

Hunny let's out a happy laugh, "They do, don't they!"

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	3. cupcake mistake

Hello! thank you for reading my story, and I would like to ask you to review. There are a few people who added me to alerts, but only two reviewed. That is a little disappointing, I want many of reviews from all of you, so if you like my story please speak out, and write a sentience or two. If you don't like it, please tell me where you think I can improve, I appreciate criticism, but I do draw the line at flames. Please don't send them and if you must, give a valid reason. I look forward to hearing from you! ^_^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

* * *

You would think that he would run out of crazy ideas after a while, but it seems he got crazier and more elaborate as he go. Haruhi didn't think that she will ever understand the complexities of his simple mind.

Today you could find our favorite commoner dressed up as an ancient Aztec, she played the commoner of coarse, as the others deck themselves out in the rich gold of the Aztecs.

Tamaki, was dressed in is signature role of king, sitting atop a throne with conceit shining in his eyes, dreaming of himself sitting upon a real throne, with Haruhi be his side (not going to happen).

The customers started to flock in as they awed at the rich glamor that filled the room.

Haruhi was indifferent to it all. She felt it was a frivolous wast of money, and would soon end up in the land fills. "Haruhi-kun, what do you think of the new cosplay?" A girl with blond hair and brown eyes asked, sitting on the edge of her seat in anticipation for the answer of her question.

"I think that it is an accurate remake of the wealth and style of the Aztecs." she replied, careful to not put any negative opinion in her answer.

It seemed to be a satisfactory answer for the girls started to chatter on about something just as meaningless. Haruhi only needed to nod her head at appropriate times, and complement between topics.

On the other side of the room Tamaki was making girls swoon with lines of beautiful sacrifices to the gods. How he came up with them all, she would never know. She thought that if he didn't waist all his intelligence on coming up with those corny lines, he might even have some intelligence. She wasn't holding her breath.

"Haruhi!" The twins said in unison as they came on ether side of her. "We are all out of commoner coffee" Kaoru said on her left.

"We need you to get some more." Hikaru said in a board voice.

"I just bought some last week, it cant be all gone." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Go check, there isn't any in the cabinet." they said with suspiciously Innocent faces.

With a sigh, Haruhi excused herself from the conversation that was still going on at her table, to check for the coffee. She walked over to the cabinet where they always keep the coffee, not watching where she was going only to slip on a banana peel that was conveniently placed in her way.

She bumped into a nearby table, toppling a plate of cupcakes onto the floor beside her.

One of them landed on her face, leaving a trial of whipped cream on her cheek.

The twins where there in an instant, wicked grins breaking out across their faces. "Haruhi, are you alright?" Hikaru asked with false concern.

"Always such a klutz, aren't you?" said Kaoru full of mock chiding as they hold back grins.

They bend down to her level on the floor, as their scheme begins to unfold. They where never out of coffee, she realized a little too late.

"Your face is a mess, let me help you with that."Kaoru bent down and licked the cream off of her face. He leaned back with a satisfied look in his face.

"I think you missed some Kaoru" he then leaned in as well and she felt his tong brush against her face.

With a huff she pushes them both off of her, angry to once again be the victim of their tricks. At least it worked out for them she thought sardonically, Tamaki was in a fit of anger,going on about evil twins defiling her, and girls where swooning left and right.

"You will have to pay for that plate." The voice of Kyouya sounded in her ears.

"Put it on me tab." She said calmly as possible, not even having the energy to get angry and more. She was used to it.

She began to pack up her things, and leave now that the club hours where over, glad that she could now go home. She thought herself a very patient person, but even saints have their limits, and the twins and Tamaki where pushing hers.

Non of them knew the meaning of personal space. They seemed to think that they where an exception to that rule. She didn't know how many times she had to pry herself out of their arms, only to have them latch back on again.

"Haruhi!" The twins once again came up to her, sliding their arms around her in an attempt to drag her with them to play dress up. Like hell she would go.

She struggled with all of her might, trying to get out of their tight grip. "I wont go, I have things I need to do!" she said in a strained voice as she continued her struggles.

"Come on Haruhi, just for a little bit. Our mom just finished her newest spring design." They wined as the tightened their grips.

"Let go!" She said in a firm voice, and before they had a chance to protest she was lifted out of their arms by Mori with Hunny sitting on his shoulders.

"Haru-chan said she didn't want to, you need to respect her decision" Hunny chided in his childish voice.

She gave a sigh of relief once they sulked away. "thank you Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai" she said with a Serene smile as she was set back on her feet by the gentle giant.

Mori inclined his head silently as if to accept her thanks.

"Not a problem Haru-chan! Do you want a ride home?" He asked with a sunny grin on his face as he jumps down from Mori's shoulders and bounces to her side. Before she has a chance to answer he grabs her hand and pulls her out of the third music room, and to the awaiting limo. "come on Haru-chan!"

It would be nice to have a ride, since she missed the bus because of the twins nagging, and the next one wouldn't come for another half hour, so she gladly follows behind her hyper Senior.


	4. Amusement park

Hello all! well, I hope you appreciate this chapter, because it pulled me away from Harry Potter (I always read it around this time of year). And belive that is a huge accomplishment for me, normally I wouldn't put those books down for anything! I'm serious! I go without sleep for them, and I don't do anything other than read until I finish. In case you can't tell, I love them! Lol So make sure you give me lots of REVIEWS or else I won't write again until I finish the whole series. and I'm only on the second book! Lol ^_^

* * *

Ding-dong! The doorbell rang interrupting Haruhi from her studying. She wondered who is could be, she wasn't expecting anybody.

Ding-dong! "Haruhi!" Tamaki and the twins shouted through the door, their voices slightly muffled.

She sighed as she resigned herself to opening the door, knowing them, if she didn't answer they would break in, and knowing Kyouya, he probably had a key. She opens the door only to have three sets of arms latch on to her as soon as it is open.

"Let go of me!" she squeezes out through her deprived lungs. She takes in grateful breaths of air as Mori lifts her out of the cluster of idiots, as she lovingly refers to them.

"Thank you Mori-senpai." she says as she is set back onto her feet.

"Ah." he says as he gives her a slight smile and inclines his head.

She turns back to the others and sets her face in a disapproving frown. "What are you doing here?"

Tamaki, still pouting from having Haruhi taken out of his arms, quickly snaps back into his excitement. "We are going to a commoners amusement park! Won't that be fun?! Don't you want to come!?" he throws a million questions around.

"No." she says in a bored voice, not belaying her horror at the thought of a day at the amusement park with the host club. Who knows what kind of trouble they could cause.

"Aw! Come on Haruhi!"Kaoru wined

"It will be fun!" His twin continued with an attempt at a persuasive voice, but he only ended up ruining it with a mischievous grin that was mirrored by Kaoru.

"Come with us Haru-chan, We will have a great time! They have cotton candy, and Carmel apples, and ice cream, and a lot of other things I want to try! You can have some too!" Huuny said with a brilliant smile that could outshine a light house.

For a strange reason unknown, she found her resolve weaken, maybe it wouldn't be too bad...

And with that thought she set out with the group of six handsome boys...

* * *

It was very crowded, but what could you expect on a Saturday? Thought the crows way large, and would take a normal person forever to get through, they walked at a normal pace. Every where they went the crowd parted to look at the beautiful boys walking by, not used to seeing so many handsome people at once. Many girls where in a daze as they watch with hearts in their eyes, and adoring sighs.

Haruhi stood slumped in the back knowing it was going to be a long day. Why did she agree to come again? She could not find the answer herself.

They stood in line for the first ride they could find.

"Look! Look! Who knew that commoners had access to all this!" Tamaki exclaimed as he bounced happily whale looking in every direction possible as fast as he could.

Everyone nods their heads in agreement, as Haruhi watches them in exasperation. Damn these rich bastards!

The twins as well are caught up in the excitement, they where running from game to game as they tried everything and commented on all of the wonders of the commoner park.

Haruhi wished the ground could swallow her, anything to get away from the embarrassing sight of people watching and whispering about her eccentric companions. Had they no shame?

"Look Takeshi! I won a bunny!" Hunny shouted as he held up a little stuffed animal. "He can be Usa-chan's new friend!" a cute smile adorning his face.

"Ah" was Mori's reply as he gave a slight smile on his normally Stoic face.

"Give that back you evil doppelgangers!" Tamaki yelled as he chases after the twins who had apparently taken the prize he had just won.

"Haha, only if you can catch us Tono!" They snickered together as they continued with their teasing, keeping just out of reach of him.

They where running together when they shared a wicked smile together and split up. Tamaki went after the one that currently had the toy bear, almost catching him only to have him throw it to the twin that was now standing next to Haruhi.

"Come on Tono! You can do it!" Hikaru bated as he tossed the plushie back to his twins awaiting hands.

In a brilliant move that none of then expected him capable of, he snatched the ear out of the air before it had a chance to reach Kaoru.

"Ha! You devils! You cant have my precious toy now!" His face and voice full of arrogance.

Kaoru saunters over to his twin as he replys in an offhanded manner "That's okay Tono"

"Ya, we where getting bored of that stupid bear any way" Hikaru drawled.

They both slunk up to her side and wrapped their arms around her body. "We much prefer our toy any way" came Kaoru mischievous voice, hot in her ear.

"That's right, we can do more _fun_ things with her." He suggested as he tightened his arms around her waist.

Haruhi as not affected by their teasing, but Tamaki sure was. He had gone red in the face at the hidden implications, his eyes shining with riotous fury as he began his rant of 'don't-soil-my-precious-daughter-with-your-filthy-hands!'

They where loving it. They began to rub their cheeks against hers to infuriate him further. Haruhi was beginning to get irritated.

She tried to untangle herself from their vice-like grip, but it was futile. If they did not want to let her go, then the best thing to do was to wait it out and hope that something more interesting came along.

Thank god it did.

She was dragged around for nearly five munites before she finally escaped from their hold. The had discovered the wonders of bungee-jumping.


	5. sneak away

I don't have much to say this time except to remind you to please review! ^_^

* * *

"No." She said in a firm voice. The twins and Tamaki where going to try the bungee jumping, and the twins where avidly trying to convince her to go too.

It was amazing that they where able to talk Tamaki into it, but that was only because they old him that Haruhi would think he was a cowered if he didn't. She didn't bother to correct him. If he wanted to scare himself shit less, that was his business, and she didn't care to butt in.

"Come on Haruhi, it wont be that bad." they said in what was an attempt at a convincing voice.

"defiantly not, I have no desire to get sick thank you." nether her voice, nor eyes wavering.

Knowing that there was no chance of convincing her the twins each grab an arm and take off towards the line Tamaki was quivering in, determined to prove his bravery.

It was funny really, he was muttering about how he would show hid daughter how brave he was, and how she would praise him when it was all over. She would have laughed if she wasn't so annoyed.

she twisted and turned to try to get out of their grip. It impossible. if she got one loose, the other would tighten their hold until the other got his grip back. She felt immense relief as she is lifted out of their reach, and placed behind the tall form of Mori. "She does not want to go. You need to respect that." he said in his deep voice.

Hikaru looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it. He knew that he would not get his way, so they sulked off to torment Tamaki some more.

"Thank you Mori-sempai" she said with a slight smile.

"Ah." was his stoic reply.

"Ne Ne Haru-chan, do you want to get some cotton candy with me?" Hunny asked as he swung from Mori's arm.

She was a little hungry, they dragged her out of the house before she had a chance to eat her breakfast, and her stomach was starting to protest it's neglect.

"What color do you want?"

"Ether is fine." she said as she watched as he got three cotton candy's for her, him, and Mori.

They happily ate as they watched Tamaki,Kyouys (the twins had dragged him up) and the twins get ready to jump.

"Look look, isn't he so cute!" she heard a nearby girl whisper to her friend.

"I think the tall one is handsome." another said with a dreamy sigh.

"Give me your camera, I want to take a picture of them." a third girl said as she watched them with a dreamy smile.

"I like the one with brown hair" another said as they stared on in admiration. From the way she was dressed today, it was an easy mistake to think she was a guy, it didn't bother her.

Haruhi didn't think they realized that they could hear the conversation with perfect clarity, but she didn't care, she was having too much fun watching Tamaki scream his head off. How he could think this was showing her how brave he was she will never know.

"Have you come here before Haru-chan?" Hunny asked in a conversational voice.

"Not since my mother died. After that, my Father didn't have the time or money to take me to places like this." she said as she reflected on the past.

He was silent for a moment as if thinking about what to say next. "Well let's make the best of it!" he said in a enthusiastic voice, with a happy smile on his voice.

"I don't think that is possible with having to baby sit them" she said as she pointed to the others who where fooling around with the harnesses that where being strapped to them.

"Then lets go!" he got up and pulled her to her feet by the hand. "They don't need us around, you can come and play with ma and Takeshi!"

"Ah" was Mori's predictable response.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, she followed them away from the rest of the host club without complaint. Being with Hunny and Mori would be way better than putting up with the teasing of the twins, and Tamaki's over dramatic tendencies.

"What do you want to do first Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, still holding her hand in his as he bounced down the street.

"I have never been on a merry-go-round before" she said with a thoughtful expression.

"Let's go!" Hunny said as he broke out in a run to the ride that was a little ways away.

The ride was fun, she could remember wanting to go on it as a little girl, but the line was too long and they had to leave, so she never got the chance. It was like fulfilling her childhood. She gave her Mom such a hard time when she didn't get to go...

Hunny sat on the horse next to her, and Mori on the one next to that. He was laughing, a childish smile on his face that was the reason everyone thought he was so much younger than he really was.

In reality, he didn't look that young anymore, he had hit a growth spurt, and was now only a few inches shorter than the twins. Even with his new found height, he still retained his childish smile.

She had really gown fond of it. She thought it was nice that he always smile like that, but still be mature and serious when the time calls for it.

Despite having fun, she was beginning to feel a little dizzy. She was thankful when the ride was over.

"What do you want to do now Haru-chan?" Hunny asked as the three looked around for what they wanted to do next. "Oh, look! let's play darts!" he said as he took off to the booth.

Haruhi and Mori followed at a more sedated pace. When they got there Hunny had already paid for his three darts and was concentrating on the target in front of him with a serious look on his face.

He raised the darts, and she noticed the glint in his eye that is always there when he fights. His hand blurred as he threw them all at lightning speed. All of them hit the bulls eye.

Amazed claps where heard around the game by the astonished crowd that had seen.

"Yay! I won!" he exclaimed as he jumps in excitement. "Did you see that Haru-chan, Takeshi?"

"That was really good Hunny-senpai" she said in an impressed voice.

"Ah" Mori said with a slight smile.

Hunny gave a cute smile as he turned to look at the prized to choose from.

"Which one do you want Haru-chan?" he looked at her.

"Thats okay senpai, you won it, so you should get the prize."

He shook his head and replied with a blinding smile, "I want you to have it, it's part of the experience of a amusement park. Ne!"

Haruhi was touched. "Hmmm... Then I think I want the baby pig." she said pointing to the small stuffed animal.

The worker got it for her, and she turned to Hunny with the animal in hand, "Thank you senpai." a dazzling smile in place.


	6. Adopted! Last note

Hello everyone! So I am posting on this story for the last time as it has been adopted by AkaneSukishima! Yaaaaay~! I hope you will all show support, watch out for the next installment of this story (I know I will be).

Now here is a link to the wonderful new authors profile :)

.net/u/1704907/

A/n once again I must shamelessly promote myself for the video contest... -_- I know bad... Anyway! Please check out my youtube as the video and instructions are posted there. I'm under the same name, birningice (I know so original...can't blame me though! I was 14 at the time!). I will also be submitting a dance video soon so keep an eye out for that (you will ether get to see me rock it, or make a fool of myself... ether way is fun!)

Thanks for all the support! Bye~!


End file.
